


Stargazing

by NymphadoraTheTemplar



Series: Short & Sweet (sometimes sad) Scenes [5]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymphadoraTheTemplar/pseuds/NymphadoraTheTemplar
Summary: The world is dark and the sky is full of stars, perfect for a little date.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Short & Sweet (sometimes sad) Scenes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771243
Kudos: 32





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> For Moa  
> 「Stargazing date」

It was the night of a new moon so the stars were able to shine in their full glory. In the inky darkness that now covered the Earth, it was hard to make out anything except for the vast sky full of glittering stars. 

Saguru heard a muffled yawn from Kuroba. 

“Sorry for making you come out so early Kuroba.”

A small snort replied, “Don’t worry about it, this was my idea anyway.”

That was true. Kaito was the reason Saguru was now sitting on a picnic blanket in a small clearing in a forest.

“Now, try the mochi I made.”

Saguru felt for the box beside him and took out one of the soft sweets.   
He hummed as he enjoyed a light matcha flavour.

“Well Hakuba? What do you think?”

“I think it’s delicious.”

“Of course it’s delicious, who do you think made it?” Kaito made a small shuffle sound, “But uhh, do  _ you _ like the way it tastes?”

This was not fair, Kaito really needed to stop being so cute, it was rather bad for Saguru’s heart.

He let out a small laugh, “Yes I like the way it tastes, you did make it one of my favourite flavours.”

Kaito hummed in acknowledgement, “You can see the North Star right?” 

Typical of Kaito, quickly changing the subject to avoid acknowledging he might have been worried about Saguru’s opinion.

Saguru searched the sky and spotted where the star sat, “Yes the stars are the only thing I can really see in this darkness and Polaris is one of the brightest.” 

They then began naming the stars they spotted and their constellations while coming up with random and mostly silly stories about the various shapes of stars. They did so for a while just enjoying the stars and each other’s made up stories.

Kaito suddenly made a noise of surprise, “Oh!”

Saguru hummed, “What is it?”

“A shooting star!”

“Ahh. Better make a wish quick.”

Kaito was silent for a moment, probably concentrating on his wish, Saguru assumed.

Then a soft voice broke the calm, “I wish you were here Saguru.”

Saguru sighed, he really wished that too. “Hey, you’re not supposed to tell anyone your wish you know, it might not come true.” 

Kaito seemed to ignore him, “I wish you would finish your case and come back home already Tantei-san.”

“I should be able to wrap this up in just one more week. Can you please wait a little longer my dove?”

An annoyed huff answered him, “It’s already been three weeks— I want to see you now.”

“I love you too Kaito.”

“Ah that’s right. Did you also get that scarf I sent you?”

Saguru did indeed. It arrived with the mochi Kaito made along with a note saying Aoko was making them for everyone. “I did.”

“Good. Make sure to stay warm, it’s supposed to get colder in London soon.”

They both remained silent for a bit before Kaito spoke up again, “You should get some rest so you can hurry up and finish your case.”

“Right. Thank you for inviting me out on this date Kuroba. It has been a lovely night.”

“Sure thing, I enjoyed it too.”

They both sat there for a moment longer, neither quite wanting to leave yet.

Then Kaito spoke with a warm smile that Saguru could hear, “Good night Saguru.”

Saguru smiled as well, “Good day Kaito.”

With those last words he ended the call.

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to dm me on Twitter if you want to scream at me about dcmk or have a prompt  
> i can't promise that i’ll be able to write something but i’ve found my inspiration works in wild ways


End file.
